Happy Birthday Surprise
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: I wrote this story for my best friend Mary-Anne aka Mrs. Ambrose who is a huge WWE Fan. I hope you enjoy this story of your Birthday Surprise.


_Hey Kitten,_

 _Happy Birthday Kitten, I see Seth gave you the envelope I gave him, I guess I can actually trust him LOL. I wanted to wish you a very Happy Birthday and a very Happy Mother's Day from Jonathan and Samantha and of course me. I wish I could be there with you today as you are out with Rebecca and Seth. I know you have no idea where they are taking you but please relax and enjoy the ride. Maybe this story Rebecca and I wrote will help you a little bit. I have to go now for a meet and great but remember have fun and let your inner Lunatic out today LOL._

Love you Kitten,

 _~Happy Birthday Surprise~_

What a beautiful May Day today was Mary-Anne thought as she laid on her big comfy bed looking out at the ocean from her glass sliding door from her bedroom. Mary-Anne was enjoying the quite sounds of her house not a single sound except the ocean crashing on the shore. See today is Mary-Anne's birthday and all she wanted to do was lay down and enjoy the quietness of her house without her husband Dean Ambrose or her two kids Jonathan and Samantha bugging her every 10 minutes. See with Mary-Anne on the road working for WWE she doesn't get much time to relax so she thought with everyone gone for the weekend she might as well use this time to get caught up on her shows on Netflix, The WWE Network and maybe catch up on some work stuff that needed to get done before the WWE Pay Back Payper view.

Mary-Anne was in deep thought as she was suddenly pulled back into realty by her Husband theme song going off on her Samsung Galaxy phone. Mary-Anne pulled the covers off of her as she reached over to the nightstand and answered the phone not looking at the name thinking it was Dean calling. "Hello sexy how's the meet..." Mary-Anne was cut off by not her husband but her best friend WWE Diva Rebecca Rollins and her son Kyle yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY aunty/buddy". Mary-Anne pulled her phone away from her ear not expecting her friend's son to yell into the phone. Mary-Anne decided to put her phone on loud speaker just in case. "Thanks guys" Mary-Anne said into her phone once she put it on speaker, she heard Rebecca's husband Seth Rollins talking to his son about yelling into the phone like he did. "Buddy don't yell into the phone like that, aunty might lose her hearing that way." Kyle who was sitting on Rebecca's stomach as she laid in bed next to Seth shook his head in understanding as he looked at the phone and said "I'm sorry aunty".

"Its ok buddy, so what's up?" Mary-Anne asked as she fixed the blanket back over herself as she laid back down. "Nothing much just seeing what you are doing today for your Birthday?". Rebecca asked with short breath as Kyle got off her and went to lay down between her and Seth who was currently making Kyle laugh by poking her stomach. "Well today I'm not doing much just relaxing watching some TV and then probably working on stuff for Triple H and Stephanie McMahon." Mary-Anne said as she was playing with a loose string on her blanket. "Hold on... Hold on... Hold on... I'm not having my friend working on her birthday." Seth said as he grabbed Rebecca's phone. Mary-Anne thought and said "Seth I really don't have a choice I need to get the paper work figured out before Payback, Plus I don't want to get into trouble again by Triple H". Seth was thinking and then he spoke "Sweetheart I work with the authority, I will make sure you don't get into trouble." Seth said as he looked at Rebecca. "Sweetheart why don't you get ready, Rebecca and I along with Kyle will take you out for your birthday, make it like a little surprise." Mary-Anne thought about it and after a few minutes of thinking she agreed to go out with her friends.

About an hour later Mary-Anne was standing outside her house waiting for her friends while she checked her tweeter account. Mary-Anne was pulled from her phone when she heard loud metal music playing from a car that pulled into her driveway. Mary-Anne looked up from her screen and saw Seth's new 2 door 2011 black Cadillac parked in her driveway. Seth stepped out of the passenger seat and pushed the seat forward so he could sit in the back seat by Kyle who was in the middle seat.

Mary-Anne sat down in the car next to Rebecca who was driving. "Wow nice car Seth." Mary-Anne looked around the car as she got in. "Thanks Mary-Anne" Seth said from the back seat. Once everyone was situated Rebecca pulled out of the driveway and started on her way towards Rhode Island. Mary-Anne was sitting looking out the window at the trees go by on the highway. "So where are you guys taking me?" Mary-Anne asked as she had no idea. Kyle spoke up from playing on Seth iPad "Aunty we are taking you too..." Kyle was cut off by his dad's hand over his mouth. Mary-Anne turned to look at the young boy and smiled at the scene playing out. Seth leaned towards Kyle ear and whispered "Remember are little secret we can't say anything." Seth felt Kyle's head shake yes in understanding. Seth let go of Kyle's mouth but started laughing when he looked at Kyle who said "Sorry aunty I don't where we are going today I forgot." Mary-Anne started to laugh as she turned back around in her seat. "Kyle its ok buddy but if you remember let me know ok?" Kyle shook his head as he went back to playing Angry Birds on the I-pad.

Rebecca started to laugh at her son's response. "So Seth is allowing you to drive his car?" Mary-Anne asked as she saw Rebecca playing with the Radio. Rebecca looked at Mary-Anne and said yeah I kind of bugged him to let me. "Yeah Sweetheart but I will get you back for earlier today with all your bugging." Seth said as he watched Kyle playing angry birds on the iPad. Rebecca looked in the mirror towards the back seat and gave Seth a sexy smirk, but she made sure Kyle didn't see. Seth sat there and gave her a cute smile as he heard the GPS in the car saying your destination is on your right.

Rebecca pulled into a fancy shopping center as she found a parking spot in front of Johnny Rockets. As she pulled in she saw her best friend's husband Dean Ambrose standing outside with his two kids Jonathan and Samantha. Mary-Anne got a huge smile on her face as she stepped out of the car and walked over to Dean and the kids. "Surprise Kitten, Happy Birthday" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Mary-Anne and gave her a passionate kiss. "Eww... mommy daddy stop..." Jonathan and Samantha said together as they covered their eyes. Dean smiled in the kiss and let Mary-Anne go but not before whispering "We will finish this later". Mary-Anne smiled as she bent down to hug each of her kids.

Seth walked into Johnny Rockets and walked up to the host. "Hello I have a reservation for 8 under the name of Rollins." The host looked at her chart and said "Aw yes right this way please." Seth walked outside and saw his group of friends in a deep conversation. Seth walked up to Rebecca and wrapped his arm around her waist and announced "Hey everyone are table is all set up." Rebecca clapped her hands in excitement.

Dean grabbed Mary-Anne's hand as they walked into the restaurant with Seth and Rebecca along with the kids following. The lunch was really good. The group of friends chatted about their upcoming work schedules and plans in the WWE along with the kids plan on school and outside activities for the summer. Everyone was having a blast until Jonathan looked at Dean and spoke "Daddy when are we going to go to the chocolate place you promised us?" Samantha looked at her brother and smacked him on his chest as she said in a low angry voice "Hey dummy you're not supposed to say anything in front of mommy!" "Ouch that hurt Samantha, I forgot I'm sorry." Jonathan said as he rubbed his chest and started to cry.

Dean stood up and walked over to his kids as he rubbed Jonathan chest to calm him down and then he looked at Samantha and said "Sweetie that was not nice you need to apologize to your brother right now. We don't hit people understand?" Samantha looked at her dad and back to her brother and said "I'm sorry". Mary-Anne sat there and watch the whole commotion go on until she learned over to Rebecca and asked "So where you taking me after this now?"

Dean sat back down and grabbed Mary-Anne's hand and said "Baby we are taking you to the melting pot for dessert and presents." Mary-Anne sat there as she covered her mouth surprised. Mary-Anne uncovered her mouth as she said "I can't wait always wanted to go there and try it out". Seth spoke up and said "You will love it me and Rebecca go there once in a while when we are in Providence." Mary-Anne got a huge smile on her face as she couldn't wait to go there. The server came over and gave Dean the check. Seth and Rebecca spoke and said "We are going to take the kids outside and get there stuff while you pay." Mary-Anne got a confused look on her face. Dean grabbed her hand after getting his credit card out and said "Don't worry Kitten, Seth and Rebecca agreed to watch the kids for us tonight while I treat you to a nice stay at the hotel Providence." Mary-Anne covered her mouth as she felt like tears building up inside her. Mary-Anne and Dean haven't had alone time in a while so having tonight alone is going to be lovely. Dean reached into his wallet and handed Mary-Anne a spare hotel key. The server came over and took the check and wished Mary-Anne a happy birthday.

Once outside the restaurant Mary-Anne and Dean were holding hands as they saw Rebecca leaning against Seth between his legs with her head on his chest as his hands were rubbing up and down her back while Seth was sitting on the hood of his car. "Come on love bugs time to get Chocolate wasted!" Dean said as he walked over to Seth car. "Daddy can we ride with Uncle Seth?" Samantha asked from the back seat of Seth car. Dean looked in the window and saw all three kids sitting in the car with their seat belts on. Dean stood up and looked at Seth as he said it was alright with him and Rebecca. "Sure sweetie but behave ok, no fighting with your brother." Dean said as he stepped away from the window only to hear his son in the back yell "Uncle Seth turn up the music real loud and put the base on". Seth stepped away from the hood of the car and walked over to the driver's door and got in while Rebecca got in the passenger seat next to him.

Dean looked at Seth and said "Rollins no loud music please, I don't need my kids going metal on me or worse losing their hearing". Seth laughed as he turned on his Asking Alexandria Album. Rebecca put on her sun glasses and said "Don't worry Ambrose I think your kids are already little Metal heads" Rebecca laughed as Dean stepped away from the car and watched as Seth backed up and turned the music up in his car. Dean heard his kids clapping in the car as he watched them drive off towards the Melting pot.

Once at the Melting pot the group was back together as they sat and looked at the menu. Seth and Mary-Anne had decided to go with the S'mores chocolate for everyone to share. The group was sitting at a large table waiting for the chocolate to come. The server brought over some plates for everyone and then a large plate full of different type of dessert that you can dump into chocolate like (Pound Cake, bananas, cherries, strawberries, pretzels and gummy bears). Mary-Anne watched in awe as the kids were playing and trying to touch the hot plate in the middle of the table, but she had no worries because their little hands couldn't reach. Mary-Anne was distracted until she heard a bunch of people singing Happy Birthday to her. Mary-Anne looked and Saw the servers bring over the chocolate pot with chocolate with a small dark chocolate cupcake on the side with a candle burning. Mary-Anne sat there and watched the cupcake with the candle then the server lit the pot of chocolate on fire and she watched as it melted.

"Blow out the candle mommy" Samantha said as she saw her mommy crying. Once Mary-Anne made a wish she blew the candle out and wiped her eyes and cheek with her fingers. "Aunty why are you crying? You don't like your dessert?" Kyle asked his aunt as he never seen her cry before. Mary-Anne smiled as Dean grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "No...No... I'm fine Kyle, it's just I'm really happy to be here with you and everyone." Mary-Anne said as she leaned over to give Kyle a hug.

Kyle smiled and went back to looking at his dad who was putting chocolate on his plate. After Seth gave up with dipping the food in the pot. See Seth and Dean thought it would be fun to dip a bunch of stuff but after a while it wasn't working because they put the food in but the chocolate would way the food down and it would just fall back into the pot. So Seth and Dean decided to just pour the chocolate onto the plate. Kyle and everyone sat there and enjoyed their dessert and once they were done Mary-Anne got to open gifts from everyone. Mary-Anne got everything from Candy, to new work supplies and even some new body care products. Mary-Anne thanked everyone and then Jonathan asked "Daddy where is your gift for mommy?" Dean smirk and said mommy will get her gift later tonight from me. Mary-Anne looked at Dean with a smirk and whispered in his ear "Baby I can't wait for later now." Dean wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as Mary-Anne rested her hand on his crouch under the table. Dean jumped a little bit not too much for their friends or even the kids to see and whispered "Kitten if you don't stop I might not make it to your gift or even to the hotel." Mary-Anne smirked and let go of him as the server brought the check over and Seth paid for it.

Dean and Mary-Anne got to the hotel after saying goodbye to their kids and friends. Mary-Anne and Dean walked hand and hand up to their room. Once Dean opened the door he walked Mary-Anne in and once the door shuts Mary-Anne sees the living room area of the room is lite with little tee light candles burning. Dean walks up behind her and whispers "I'm so glad were alone. Shower with me – now." Mary-Anne can't decide if it's a request or a command. "Yes," she whispers, and he grabs her hand, leading her out of the living room and into the bedroom to the giant bathroom.

Once there, Dean releases her and sets the water running in the far too spacious shower. Turning slowly, he gazes at Mary-Anne, eyes hooded. "I like your skirt. It's very short," Dean says, his voice low. "You have great legs." Dean steps out of his shoes and reaches down to take each of his socks off, never taking his eyes off of Mary-Anne. Mary-Anne is rendered speechless by the look of hunger in his eyes. Mary-Anne mirrors his actions and steps out of her black flats. Suddenly, Dean reaches for her, backing her up against the wall. Kissing her, face, throat, lips… running his hands into her hair. Mary-Anne feels the cool, smooth tiled wall at her back as he pushes himself against her so that she is flattened between his heat and the chill of the ceramic. Tentatively, she places her arms on his upper arms, and he groans as she squeeze tightly.

"I want you now. Here… fast, hard," Dean breathes, and his hands are on her thighs, pushing up her skirt. His thumbs hook over her white cotton panties, and abruptly he drops to his knees as he tugs them off. Her skirt is now rucked up so that she is naked from the waist down and panting, wanting. He grabs her hips, pushing her against the wall again, and kisses her at the apex of her thighs. Grabbing her upper thighs, he forces her legs apart. She groan loudly, feeling his tongue circling her clitoris. Oh my. Tipping her head back involuntarily, she moans as her fingers find their way into this hair.

His tongue is relentless, strong and insistent, leaving her swirling round and round, again and again non-stop. It's exquisite, the intensity of feeling it's almost painful. Her body starts to quicken, and he releases her. What? No! Her breathing is ragged as she pants, gazing at him with delicious anticipation. He grabs her face with both hands, holding her firmly, and he kisses her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth so she can taste her arousal. Unzipping his fly, he frees himself, grabs the backs of my thighs, and lifts her. "Wrap your legs around me, baby," Dean Commands, his voice urgent, strained. She does as told and wrap her arms around his neck, and he moves quickly and sharply, filling her. Ah! He gasps, and she groan. Holding her behind, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, he begins to move, slowly at first – a steady even tempo… but as his control unravels, he speeds up… faster, and faster. Ahhh! She tips her head back and concentrate on the invading, punishing, heavenly sensation… pushing her, pushing her… onward, higher, up… and when she can take no more, she explodes around him, spiraling into an intense, all-consuming orgasm. He lets go with a deep growl, and he buries his head in her neck as he buries himself inside her, groaning loudly and incoherently as he finds his release.

His breathing is erratic, but he kisses her tenderly, not moving, still inside her, and she blinks, unseeing into his eyes. As he comes into focus, he gently pulls out of her, holding her steady while he placed her feet on the floor. The bathroom is now cloudy with steam… and hot. Mary-Anne feels overdressed. "Kitten I want you in the bedroom sitting on the floor." Dean says to Mary-Anne. Mary-Anne looks confused at first until Dean puts his hand on her check and asks "Do you remember 50 shades of Grey?" Mary-Anne shakes her head yes. "Well I want you to sit like Ana did in the red room waiting for Christian". Mary-Anne moves to the bedroom and sits on the floor.

The door opens to the bedroom and Dean breezes in, ignoring Mary-Anne completely. She glance down quickly, staring at her hands, positioned with care on her spread thighs. Placing something on the large chest beside the door, Dean strolls casually toward the bed. Mary-Anne indulge herself in a quick glimpse at him, and her heart almost lurches to a stop. He's naked except for those soft ripped jeans, top button casually undone. Jeez, he looks so freaking hot. Mary-Anne subconscious is frantically fanning herself Mary-Anne is so ready. She lick her lips instinctively. Her blood pounds through her body, thick and heavy with salacious hunger. What is he going to do to me she thinks? Turning, Dean nonchalantly walks back to the chest of drawers. Opening one, he begins to remove items and place them on the top. Her curiosity burns, blazes even, but she resist the overwhelming temptation to sneak a quick peek. When he finishes what he's doing, he comes to stand in front of her. She can see his naked feet, and she wants to kiss every inch of them… run her tongue over his instep, suck each of his toes. Holy shit.

"You look lovely," Dean breathes. She keep her head down, conscious that he's staring at her while she is practically naked. She feels the flush as it slowly spreads over her face. He bends down and cups her chin, forcing her face up to meet his gaze. "You are one beautiful woman, Kitten. And you're all mine," he murmurs. "I read the fan fiction stories you wrote for the fans and other WWE Stars, I can't help to notice you have quite a few about me". Mary-Anne shakes her head at Dean as he continues "I'm going to make some of your fan fictions come true tonight as a Birthday gift from me to you". "Stand up Kitten." His command is soft full of sensual promise.

Shakily, Mary-Anne gets to her feet. "Look at me Kitten," Dean breathes, and she stares up into his smoldering blue gaze. It is his Dom gaze cold, hard, and sexy as hell, seven shades of sin in one enticing look. Her mouth dries, and she know she will do anything he asks. An almost cruel smile plays across his lips. "Kitten I want to make ware that I'm not going to make love to you I'm going to Fuck you or I'm going to give you safe words". Dean says. Holy fuck… what has he got planned that I need safe words Mary-Anne asks herself? "The colors are Yellow and Red Kitten, Yellow means you are almost done and Red means Stop and I will stop immediately." "Remember those." Mary-Anne shakes her head in understanding.

"Good girl," Dean pauses as he stares at her. "My intention is not that you should safe-word because you're in pain. What I intend to do to you will be intense. Very intense, and you have to guide me. Do you understand?" Not really. Intense? Wow. "This is about touch, Kitten. You will not be able to see me or hear me. But you'll be able to feel me." Mary-Anne frowns not hear him? How is that going to work? She thinks. He turns, and pushes some buttons on his I-pod she hadn't noticed that was by the bed.

"I am going to tie you to that bed, Kitten. But I'm going to blindfold you first and," he reveals his iPod in his hand, "you will not be able to hear me. All you will hear is the music I am going to play for you." Okay. "Come." Taking her hand, he leads her over to the antique four-poster bed. There are shackles attached at each corner, fine metal chains with leather cuffs, glinting against the soft blanket. Oh boy, I think my heart is going to leave my chest, she tells herself and she's melting from the inside out, desire coursing through her. Could she be any more excited?

"Stand here." She is facing the bed. Dean leans down and whispers in her ear. "Wait here, keep your eyes on the bed. Picture yourself lying here bound and totally at my mercy." Oh my. Dean moves away for a moment, and she can hear him near the door fetching something. All her senses are hyper alert, her hearing more acute. He's picked up something from the rack of whips and paddles by the dresser. Holy cow. What is he going to do? She can feel him behind her. He takes her hair, pulls it into a ponytail behind her, and starts to braid it. His deft fingers skim her back occasionally as they work down her hair, and each casual touch is like a sweet, electric shock against her skin. He fastens the end with a hair tie, then gently tugs the braid so that she is forced to step back flush against him. He pulls again to the side so that she can angle her head, giving him easier access to my neck. Leaning down, he nuzzles her neck. Tracing his teeth and tongue from the base of her ear to her shoulder. He hums softly as he does, and the sound resonates through her. Right down... right down there, inside her. Unbidden, she groan quietly.

"Hush now," Dean breathes against her skin. He holds up his hands in front of her, his arms touching her. In his right hand is a flogger. "Touch it," he whispers, and he sounds like the devil himself. Her body flames in response. Tentatively, she reaches out and brush the long strands. It has many long fronds, all soft suede with small beads at the end. "I will use this. It will not hurt, but it will bring your blood to the surface of your skin and make you very sensitive." Oh, he says it won't hurt. "What are the safe words, Kitten?" "Um… yellow and red, Sir," She whisper. Dean drops the flogger on the bed, and his hands move to her waist. "You won't be needing these," Dean murmurs and hooks his fingers into her panties and sweeps them down her legs. She step unsteadily out of them, supporting herself on the ornate post of the bed.

"Stand still," he orders, and he kisses her behind and then gently nips her twice, making her tense. "Now lie down. Face up," he adds as he smacks her hard on the behind, making her jump. Hastily, she crawls onto the bed's soft, mattress and lies down, looking up at him. The sheet beneath her is soft and cool against her skin. His gaze is impassive, except for his eyes which glow with a barely leashed excitement. "Hands above your head," he orders. Jeez, her body hungers for him. She want him already. He turns, and out of the corner of her eye, she watch him saunter back over to the chest of drawers, returning with the iPod and what looks like an eye mask.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he shows me the iPod. He leans across me, inserting the ear buds gently into her ears, and puts the iPod down somewhere on the bed above my head. "Lift your head," he commands, and she does so immediately. Slowly, Dean slides the mask on, pulling the elastic over the back of her head, and she's blind. The elastic on the mask holds the ear buds in place. She can still hear him, though the sound is muffled as he rises from the bed. She's deafened by her own breathing its shallow and erratic, reflecting her excitement. Dean takes her left arm, stretches it gently to the left-hand corner, and attaches the leather cuff around her wrist. His long fingers stroke the length of her arm once he's finished. Oh! His touch elicits a delicious, tickly shiver. She hears him move slowly round to the other side, takes her right arm and cuffs it. Again, his long fingers linger along her arm. Oh my… She's fit to burst already. Why is this so erotic? He moves to the bottom of the bed and grabs both of her ankles. "Lift your head again," he orders.

Mary-Anne comply, and he drags her down the bed so that her arms are stretched out and almost straining at the cuffs. Holy cow, she cannot move her arms. A frisson of trepidation mixed with tantalizing exhilaration sweeps through her body, making her wetter. She groan. Parting her legs, he cuffs first her right ankle and then her left so she's staked out, spread-eagled, and totally vulnerable to him. It's so unnerving that she can't see him. She listen hard… what's he doing? And she hears nothing, just her breathing and the pounding thud of her heart as blood pulses furiously against her eardrums. Abruptly, the soft silent hiss and pop of the iPod springs into life. From inside her head, she hears the song Love me like you do from the fifty shades of grey soundtrack. Something almost unbearably soft brushes against her neck, running languidly down her throat, slowly across her chest, over her breasts, caressing her… pulling at her nipples, it's so soft, skimming underneath. It's so unexpected. It's fur! A fur glove?

Dean trails his hand, unhurried and deliberate, down to her belly, circling her navel, then carefully from hip to hip, and she's trying to anticipate where he's going next… but the music… it's in her head… transporting me… the fur across the line of her pubic hair… between her legs, along her thighs, down one leg… up the other… it almost tickles… but not quite. And still, the fur is moving down her arms and round her waist… back up across her breasts. Mary-Anne's nipples harden beneath the soft touch… and she's panting… wondering where his hand will go next. Suddenly, the fur is gone, and she can feel the fronds of the flogger flowing over her skin, following the same path as the fur, and it's so hard to concentrate with the music in her head. Through her head, mixed with the feel of the soft suede against her skin… trailing over her… oh my… abruptly, it disappears. Then suddenly, sharply, it bites down on her belly. "Aagghh!" she cry out. It takes her by surprise, and it doesn't exactly hurt, but tingles all over, and he hits her again. Harder. "Aaah!" She wants to move, to writhe… to escape, or to welcome, each blow… it's so overwhelming… She can't pull her arms… her legs are stuck… she's held very firmly in place… and again he strikes across her breasts – She cries out. And it's a sweet agony – bearable, just… pleasant – no, not immediately, but as her skin sings with each blow in perfect counterpoint to the music in her head, She's dragged into a dark, dark part of her psyche that surrenders to this most erotic sensation. Yes she get this. He hits her across her hip. Then, moves in swift blows over her pubic hair, on her thighs, and down her inner thighs… and back up her body… across her hips. He keeps going as the music reaches a climax, and then suddenly – the music stops. And so does he. Then the singing starts again… building and building, and he rains down blows on her… and she groans and writhe. Once again, it ceases and all is quiet… except her wild breathing… and wild yearning. For… oh… what's happening? What's he going to do now? The excitement is almost unbearable. She's entered a very dark, carnal place.

The bed moves and shifts as she feels him clamber over her, and the song starts again. He's got it on repeat… this time it's his nose and lips that take the place of the fur… running down her neck and throat, kissing, sucking… trailing down to her breasts… Ah! Taunting each of her nipples in turn… his tongue swirling round one while his fingers relentlessly tease the other… She groan, loudly she think, though she can't hear. She's lost. Lost in him she completely at the mercy of his expert touch. Dean moves down to her belly – his tongue circling her navel – following the path of the flogger and the fur… she moans. He's kissing and sucking and nibbling… moving south… and then his tongue is there. At, the junction of her thighs. She throws her head back and cry out as she almost detonate into orgasm… She's on the brink, and he stops.

No! The bed shifts, and he kneels between her legs. He leans toward the bedpost, and the cuff on her ankle is suddenly gone. She pulls her leg to the middle of the bed… resting it against him. He leans over to the opposite post and frees her other leg. His hands travel quickly down both her legs, squeezing and kneading, bringing life back into them. Then, grasping her hips, he lifts her so that her back is no longer on the bed. She is arched, resting on her shoulders. What? He's kneeling up between my legs… and in one swift, slamming move he's inside me… oh fuck… and she cries out again. The quiver of her impending orgasm begins, and he stills. The quiver dies… oh no… he's going to torture her further. "Please!" She wails. Dean grips her harder… in warning? She don't know, his fingers digging into the flesh of her behind as she lay panting… so she purposefully still. Very slowly, he starts to move again… out and then in… agonizingly slowly. Holy fuck – Please! She's screaming inside… And as the music gets higher and faster, so does his pace, infinitesimally, he's so controlled… so in time with the music. And she can no longer bear it.

"Please," she begs, and in one swift move, he lowers her back onto the bed, and he's lying on top of her, his hands on the bed beside her breasts as he supports his weight, and he thrusts into her, as the music reaches its climax, she falls into the most intense, agonizing orgasm she have ever had, and Dean follows her… thrusting hard into her, three more times… finally stilling, then collapsing on top of her. As her consciousness returns from wherever it's been, Dean pulls out of her. The music has stopped, and she can feel him stretch across her body as he undoes the cuff on her right wrist. Mary-Anne groans as her hand is freed. He quickly frees her other hand, gently pulls the mask from her eyes, and removes the ear buds. She blinks in the dim soft light and stare up into his intense blue gaze.

"Hi," he murmurs. "Hi, yourself," she breathe shyly back at him. His lips quirk up into a smile, and he leans down and kisses her softly. "Well done, you," he whispers. "Turn over." Holy fuck – what's he going to do now? His eyes soften. "I'm just going to rub your shoulders." "Oh… okay." Mary-Anne rolls stiffly onto her front. "I am so tired". Dean sits astride me and starts to massage my shoulders. She groans loudly he has such strong, knowing fingers. Leaning down, he kisses her head. She groans again as his fingers work their magic on her shoulders.

After the little Massage Dean rolled Mary-Anne back on her back as he cuddled against her. Mary-Anne rested her head on his chest as Dean rubbed her head and planted kisses on her forehead. "Kitten I hope this birthday present was a lot better than the fan fictions you wrote about birthdays." Mary-Anne turned and looked at Dean and asked "How do you know about the stories?" Dean smirked and said "While Rebecca and I were writing this a story for you, I went through your page on fan fiction and read some." Mary-Anne thought about the different stories she had writing and by far this Birthday present was differently her favorite one now. "Dean this is my new favorite story trust me." Dean laughed his lunatic laugh he does and kissed her and said Happy Birthday Kitten.

 _Happy Birthday Kitten,_

 _Now that the story is out and finished I hope you have somewhat of an Idea as to your day with Rebecca, Seth, and Kyle. Oh I forgot to mention a special gift to you, when you get to Johnny Rockets today I will be standing outside waiting for you. I told Triple H and Stephanie that I'm taking the day off and the only meet and great I'm doing today is the one with you at Johnny Rockets._

 _Love You Kitten_


End file.
